List of Centro shopping centres in United States of America
This is a list of shopping centres which are owned and/or managed by Centro Properties Group in the United States of America. Centro Properties Group is a multinational company that owns and/or manages shopping centres in Australia, New Zealand and the United States of America. United States of America Alabama * Grants Mill Station, Irondale * Kroger, Scottsboro * Muscle Shoals Plaza, Muscle Shoals * Payton Park, Sylacauga * Riverview Plaza, Gadsden * Springdale, Mobile * The Plaza at Eastchase, Montgomery * The Shoppes at Eastchase, Montgomery * The Shoppes at Letson Farms, McCalla Arizona * Broadway Mesa, Mesa * Glendale Galleria, Glendale * Metro Marketplace, Phoenix * Northmall Centre, Tucson * Southern Village Mesa, Mesa Arkansas * Conway Town Center, Conway California * Arbor Faire, Fresno * Bakersfield Plaza, Bakersfield * Briggsmore Plaza, Modesto * Bristol Plaza - Santa Ana, Santa Ana * Broadway Faire, Fresno * California Oaks Center, Murrieta * Carmen Plaza, Camarillo * Country Hills, Torrance * Cudahy Plaza, Cudahy * Eagle Rock Plaza, Los Angeles * Esplanade Shopping Center, Oxnard * Felicita Plaza, Escondido * Gateway Plaza - Santa Fe Springs, Santa Fe Springs * Gateway Plaza - Vallejo, Vallejo * Lompoc Shopping Center, Lompoc * Metro 580, Pleasanton * Mira Mesa Mall, San Diego * Montebello Plaza, Montebello * Ocean View Plaza, San Clemente * Pacoima Center, Pacoima * Paradise Plaza, Paradise * Puente Hills Town Center East, Rowland Heights * Puente Hills Town Center West, Rowland Heights * Rose Pavilion, Pleasanton * San Bernardino Center, San Bernardino * San Dimas Plaza, San Dimas * Santa Paula Shopping Center, Santa Paula * University Mall - Davis, Davis * Vail Ranch Center, Temecula * Vallejo Corners, Vallejo Colorado *Arapahoe Crossings, Aurora *Arvada Plaza, Arvada *Aurora Plaza, Aurora *Superior Marketplace, Superior *Villa Monaco, Denver *Westland Town Center, Lakewood *Westminster City Center, Westminster Connecticut *Chamberlain Plaza, Meriden *Charter Oak Marketplace, Hartford *Christmas Tree Plaza, Orange *Crossroads I, Manchester *Crossroads II, Manchester *Crossroads III, Manchester *Enfield Commons, Enfield *Enfield Square, Enfield *Freshwater - Stateline Plaza, Enfield *Goff Brook Shops, Wethersfield *Groton Square, Groton *Hale Road, Manchester *Killingly Plaza, Killingly *Milford Center, Milford *New London Mall, New London *North Haven Crossing, North Haven *Northern Hills, Manchester *Parkway Plaza - Hamden, Hamden *Queen Plaza, Southington *Slater Street, Manchester *Stop & Shop Plaza, Enfield *Stratford Square, Stratford *The Shoppes at Fox Run, Glastonbury *Torrington Plaza, Torrington *Turnpike Plaza - Newington, Newington *Waterbury Plaza, Waterbury *Waterford Commons, Waterford Delaware *North Dover Shopping Center, Dover Florida * 23rd Street Station, Panama City * Apopka Commons, Apopka * Atlantic Plaza, Satellite Beach * Brooksville Square, Brooksville * Century Plaza Shopping Center, Deerfield Beach * Clearwater Mall, Clearwater * Coastal Landing, Brooksville * Coastal Way, Brooksville * Cobblestone Village - St. Augustine, St. Augustine * Cobblestone Village I, Royal Palm Beach * Cobblestone Village II, Royal Palm Beach * Coconut Creek, Coconut Creek * Colonial Marketplace, Orlando * Downtown Publix, Stuart * Fashion Square, Orange Park * Freedom Square, Naples * Hampton Plaza, Tampa * Mall at 163rd Street, Miami * Marketplace at Wycliffe, Lake Worth * Miami Gardens, Miami * Morse Shores, Ft. Myers * Naples Shopping Center, Naples * Nine Mile Square, Pensacola * Normandy Square, Jacksonville * Northgate S.C. - DeLand, DeLand * Panama City Square, Panama City * Park Shore Shopping Center, Naples * Pensacola Square, Pensacola * Plaza 66, Kenneth City * Pointe Orlando, Orlando * Presidential Plaza, North Lauderdale * Regency Park, Jacksonville * Riverplace Shopping Center, Jacksonville * Riverwood, Port Orange * Rutland Plaza - St. Petersburg, St. Petersburg * Sarasota Village, Sarasota * Seminole Plaza, Seminole * Shopper's Haven Shopping Center, Pompano Beach * Shoppes of Victoria Square, Port St. Lucie * Skyway Plaza, St. Petersburg * Southgate, New Port Richey * Sun Plaza, Ft. Walton Beach * Tarpon Mall, Tarpon Springs * The Shoppes at Southside, Jacksonville * Tyrone Gardens, St. Petersburg * Venetian Isle Shopping Center, Lighthouse Point * Ventura Downs, Kissimmee Georgia * Albany Plaza, Albany * Augusta West Plaza, Augusta * Banks Station, Fayetteville * Barrett Place, Kennesaw * Bulloch Plaza, Statesboro * Cedar Plaza, Cedartown * Conyers Crossroads, Conyers * Conyers Plaza, Conyers * Cordele Square, Cordele * Cosby Station, Douglasville * Covered Bridge, Clayton * Covington Gallery, Covington * Creekwood Village, Rex * Eisenhower Square, Savannah * Habersham Crossing, Cornelia * Holcomb Bridge Crossing, * Mableton Walk, Mableton * Mansell Crossing, Alpharetta * Marshalls at Eastlake, Marietta * Merchant's Exchange, Marietta * Merchants Crossing, Newnan * Midway Village, Douglasville * New Chastain Corners, Marietta * Northeast Plaza, Atlanta * NorthPark, Macon * Northside, Dalton * Park Plaza, Douglasville * Pavilions at Eastlake, Marietta * Perlis Plaza, Americus * Perry Marketplace, Perry * Shenandoah Plaza Shopping Centre, Newnan * Shops of Riverdale, Riverdale * Stockbridge Village, Stockbridge * Stone Mountain Festival, Stone Mountain * Sweetwater Village, Austell * The Village @ Mableton, Mableton * Tift-Town, Tifton * University Commons - Statesboro, Statesboro * Venture Pointe, Duluth * Victory Square, Savannah * Village at Southlake, Morrow * Village Shoppes of East Cherokee, Woodstock * Village Shoppes of Flowery Branch, Flowery Branch * Westgate - Dublin, Dublin * Wisteria Village, Snellville Indiana * Apple Glen Crossing, Fort Wayne * Bittersweet Plaza, Mishawaka * Columbus Center, Columbus * Elkhart Market Centre, Goshen * Elkhart Plaza, Elkhart * Knox Plaza, Vincennes * Lincoln Plaza, New Haven * Marwood Plaza, Indianapolis * Meridian Village Plaza, Carmel * Sagamore Park Centre, West Lafayette * Speedway Super Center, Speedway * Valley View Plaza, Marion * Wabash Crossing, Wabash * Westlane Shopping Center, Indianapolis Illinois * Annex of Arlington, Arlington Heights * Bartonville Square, Bartonville * Butterfield Square, Libertyville * Commons of Chicago Ridge, Chicago Ridge * Crossroads Centre – Fairview, Fairview Heights * Elk Grove Town Center, Elk Grove Village * Fairhills Mall, Springfield * Festival Center – Bradley, Bradley * Freeport Plaza, Freeport * Heritage Square, Naperville * High Point Centre, Lombard * Long Meadow Commons, Mundelein * Marketplace at Matteson, Matteson * Olympia Corners, Olympia Fields * Parkway Pointe, Springfield * Pershing Plaza, Decatur * Ridge Plaza, Arlington Heights * Rivercrest Shopping Center, Crestwood * Rollins Crossing, Round Lake Beach * Sangamon Center, Springfield * Southfield Plaza – Bridgeview, Bridgeview * Sterling Bazaar, Peoria * The Commons of Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake * The Quentin Collection, Kildeer * Tinley Park Plaza, Tinley Park * Twin Oaks Shopping Center, Silvis * Westridge Court, Naperville * Westview Center, Hanover Park Iowa * Davenport Retail Center, Davenport * Haymarket Mall, Moines * Haymarket Square, Des Moines * Kimberly West Shopping Center, Davenport * Warren Plaza 3500 Dodge Street, Dubuque Kansas * Garden City Plaza, Garden City * West Loop Shopping Center, Manhattan * Westchester Square, Lenexa Kentucky * Chestnut Hills, Murray * Eastgate Shopping Center, Louisville * Florence Plaza, Florence * Florence Square, Florence * Green River Plaza, Campbellsville * Harrodsburg Marketplace, Harrodsburg * Highland Commons, Glasgow * Jeffersontown Commons, Jeffersontown * Kmart Plaza - Elizabethtown, Elizabethtown * Lexington Road Plaza, Versailles * London Marketplace, London * Mist Lake Plaza, Lexington * Plainview Village, Louisville * Springhurst Towne Center, Louisville * Stony Brook I, Louisville * Stony Brook II, Louisville * Towne Square North, Owensboro Louisiana * Denham Springs Plaza, Denham Springs * Iberia Plaza, New Iberia * Karam Shopping Center, Lafayette * Lagniappe Village, New Iberia * The Pines, Pineville Maine * BJ's Plaza, Portland * Brunswick Plaza, Brunswick * Pine Tree Shopping Center, Portland Maryland * Campus Village, College Park * Fox Run Route, Prince Frederick * Liberty Plaza, Randallstown * Rising Sun Towne Centre, Rising Sun Michigan *18 Mile & Ryan, Sterling Heights *Belleville Marketplace, Belleville *Canton Joy Marketplace, Canton *Canton Marketplace, Canton *Caro Marketplace, Caro *Cascade East, Grand Rapids *Chesterfield Township Marketplace, Chesterfield *Clarkston at Dixie Marketplace, Clarkston *Clarkston at Sashabaw Marketplace, Clarkston *Clio Marketplace, Clio *Dearborn Heights Marketplace, Dearborn Heights *Delco Plaza, Sterling Heights *Delta Center, Lansing *Detroit East Jefferson Marketplace, Detroit *Farmington Crossroads, Farmington *Fashion Corner, Saginaw *Flint at Lapeer Marketplace, Flint *Fremont, Fremont *Grand Crossing, Brighton *Grand Traverse Crossing, Traverse City *Green Acres, Saginaw *Hall Road Crossing, Shelby Township *Hampton Village Centre, Rochester Hills *Harvest Place, Stevensville *Kentwood, Kentwood *Livonia at Five Mile Marketplace, Livonia *Livonia at Seven Mile Marketplace, Livonia *Maple Village, Ann Arbor *Meridian, Okemos *Midland Marketplace, Midland *Milford Marketplace, Milford *Monroe at Telegraph Marketplace, Monroe *Mt. Clemens Marketplace, Mt. Clemens *Musicland, Livonia *Pine Grove Plaza Shopping Center, Port Huron *Rainbow Plaza Shopping Center, Shelby *Redford Plaza, Redford *Redford Township Marketplace, Redford Township *Riverview Marketplace, Riverview *Roundtree Place, Ypsilanti *Sandusky Marketplace, Sandusky *Silver Lake, Fenton *Silver Pointe Shopping Center, Fenton *Southfield Marketplace, Southfield *Southfield Plaza - Southfield, Southfield *Southgate Marketplace, Southgate *Sterling Heights at 15 Mile Marketplace, Sterling Heights *Sterling Heights at Mound Marketplace, Sterling Heights *Taylor Marketplace, Taylor *Walled Lake Marketplace, Walled Lake *Warren at 10 Mile Marketplace, Warren *Warren at 12 Mile Marketplace, Warren *Washtenaw Fountain Plaza, Ypsilanti *Waterford at Dixie Marketplace, Waterford *Waterford Pontiac Marketplace, Waterford (Pontiac) *West Ridge Shopping Center, Westland *Westland Crossing, Westland *White Lake Highland Marketplace, White Lake *Ypsilanti Washtenaw Marketplace, Ypsilanti Minnesota * Austin Town Center, Austin * Brookdale Square, Brooklyn Center * Burning Tree Plaza, Duluth * Central Valu Center, Columbia Heights * Elk Park Center, Elk River * Marketplace, Savage * Oakdale Village Shopping Center, Oakdale * Richfield Hub, Richfield * West Shopping Center, Richfield * Roseville Center, Roseville * Southport Centre II, Apple Valley * Southport Centre II, Apple Valley * Southport Centre III, Apple Valley * Southport Centre IV, Apple Valley * Southport Centre V, Apple Valley * Southport Centre VI, Apple Valley * Sun Ray Shopping Center, St. Paul * Terrace Center, Robbinsdale * Westwind Plaza, Minnetonka * White Bear Hills Shopping Center, White Bear Lake Mississippi * Clinton Crossing, Clinton * County Line Plaza – Jackson, Jackson * Jacksonian Plaza, Jackson * Stateline Square, Southaven Missouri * Clocktower Place, Florissant * Ellisville Square, Ellisville * Hub Shopping Center, Independence * Liberty Corners, Liberty * Maplewood Square, Maplewood * Marketplace Shopping Center, Independence * Prospect Plaza, Gladstone * Watts Mill Plaza, Kansas City * West Park Mall, Cape Girardeau Nevada * Galleria Commons, Henderson * Kietzke Center, Reno * Montecito Marketplace I, Las Vegas * Montecito Marketplace II, Las Vegas * Renaissance Center East, Las Vegas * Tenaya Village, Las Vegas New Hampshire * Bedford Grove, Bedford * Capitol Shopping Center, Concord * Seacoast Shopping Center, Seabrook * Tri-City Plaza, Somersworth * Willow Springs Plaza, Nashua New Jersey *A&P Fresh Market, Clark *Bennetts Mills Plaza, Jackson *Collegetown Shopping Center, Glassboro *Cross Keys Commons, Turnersville *Dover Park Plaza, Yardville *Grande Shopping Center, Rio Grande *Kmart Plaza, Hamilton *Lakewood Plaza, Lakewood *Laurel Square, Brick *Marlton Crossing I, Marlton *Marlton Crossing II, Marlton *Middletown Plaza, Middletown *Morris Hills Shopping Center, Parsippany *Ocean Heights Shopping Center, Somers Point *Old Bridge Gateway, Old Bridge *Rio Grande Plaza, Rio Grande *ShopRite Supermarket, Springfield *Suburban Plaza - Hamilton Township, Hamilton Township *The Shoppes at Cinnaminson, Cinnaminson *Tinton Falls Plaza, Tinton Falls New Mexico * Ladera, Albuquerque * Smith's, Socorro * St Francis Plaza, Santa Fe New York * A & P Mamaroneck, Mamaroneck * Campus Plaza, Vestal * Cayuga Mall, Ithaca * College Plaza, Selden * Cortlandt Towne Center, Mohegan Lake * Dalewood I Shopping Center, Hartsdale * Dalewood II Shopping Center, Hartsdale * Dalewood III Shopping Center, Hartsdale * DSW Plaza at Lake Grove, Lake Grove * Elmira Plaza, Elmira * Falcaro's Plaza, Lawrence * Genesee Valley Shopping Center, Geneseo * Greenport Towne Center, Hudson * Hannaford Plaza, Saratoga Springs * Highridge Plaza, Yonkers * Hornell Plaza, Hornell * Kings Park Shopping Center, Kings Park * Kmart Plaza - DeWitt, DeWitt * McKinley Plaza, Hamburg * Mohawk Acres, Rome * Monroe Shop Rite Plaza, Monroe * Nesconset Shopping Center, Port Jefferson Station * North Central Avenue, Hartsdale * North Ridge Plaza, New Rochelle * Parkway Plaza - Carle Place, Carle Place * Parkway Plaza - Vestal, Vestal * Pier 1 Shopping Center, Vestal * Port Washington, Port Washington * Pyramid Mall, Geneva * Roanoke Plaza, Riverhead * Rockland Plaza, Nanuet * Rockville Centre, Rockville Centre * Shoppes at Vestal, Vestal * Shops at Seneca Mall, Liverpool * Stewart Plaza, Garden City * Suffolk Plaza, East Setauket * Sunshine Square, Medford * The Plaza at Salmon Run, Watertown * Three Village Plaza, East Setauket * Town Square Mall, Vestal * Turnpike Plaza - Huntington Station, Huntington Station * Unity Plaza, East Fishkill * University Mall - Canton, Canton * Village Center, Smithtown * Village Square, Mamaroneck * Wallkill Plaza, Middletown North Carolina *Anson Station, Wadesboro *Chapel Square, Kannapolis *Commons at Chancellor, Charlotte *Crossroads Center - Statesville, Statesville *Devonshire Place, Cary *Foothills Market, Jonesville *Franklin Square, Gastonia *Henderson Square, Henderson *Independence Mall, Wilmington *Innes Street Market, Salisbury *Kinston Pointe, Kinston *Longview Crossing, Hickory *Macon Plaza, Franklin *Magnolia Plaza, Morganton *McMullen Creek Market, Charlotte *New Centre Market, Wilmington *Parkway Plaza - Winston-Salem, Winston-Salem *Roanoke Landing, Williamston *Roxboro Square, Roxboro *Siler Crossing, Siler City *Springs Crossing, Hickory *Stratford Commons I, Winston-Salem *Thomasville Crossing, Thomasville *University Commons - Greenville, Greenville *University Commons - Wilmington, Wilmington *Valley Crossing, Hickory *Wakefield Commons, Raleigh *Wendover Place, Greensboro Ohio Oklahoma * Marketplace Shopping Center, Tulsa * Quail Springs Marketplace, Oklahoma City Pennsylvania *69th Street Plaza, Upper Darby *Barn Plaza, Doylestown *Bensalem Square, Bensalem *Bethel Park, Bethel Park *Bethlehem Square, Bethlehem *Boyertown Shopping Center, Boyertown *Bradford Mall, Bradford *Bristol Park, Bristol *Bristol Plaza - Bristol, Bristol *Chalfont Village Shopping Center, Chalfont *Cherry Square, Northampton *Chesterbrook Village Shopping Center, Wayne *Collegeville Shopping Center, Collegeville *Colonial Commons, Harrisburg *Commerce Bank, Plymouth Meeting *County Line Plaza - Souderton, Souderton *Dickson City Crossings, Dickson City *Dillsburg Shopping Center Route, Dillsburg *Gilbertsville Shopping Center, Gilbertsville *Hampton Square, Southampton *Ivyridge, Philadelphia *Johnstown Galleria, Johnstown *Kline Plaza South, Harrisburg *Lehigh Shopping Center, Bethlehem *Market Street Square, Elizabethtown *Mount Carmel Plaza, Glenside *New Britain Village Square, Chalfont *New Garden Shopping Center, Kennett Square *New Holland Shopping Center, New Holland *North Penn Market Place, Lansdale *Park Hills Plaza, Altoona *Pilgrim Gardens, Drexel Hill *Plymouth Plaza Office Building, Plymouth Meeting *Retail Building, Clearfield *Roosevelt Mall, Philadelphia *Shoppes at Valley Forge, Phoenixville *Shops at Prospect, West Hempfield *Stone Mill Plaza, Lancaster *Valley Fair, Devon *Village at Newtown, Newtown *Village West, Allentown *Warminster Towne Center, Warminster *Whitehall Square, Whitehall *Whitemarsh Shopping Center, Conshohocken *Wilkes-Barre Township, Wilkes-Barre *Woodbourne Square, Langhorne Rhode Island * Hunt River Commons, North Kingstown South Carolina * Circle Center, Hilton Head * East Main Centre, Spartanburg * Fairview Corner I, Simpsonville * Fairview Corner II, Simpsonville * Festival Centre - North Charleston, North Charleston * Hillcrest, Spartanburg * Island Plaza, James Island * Lexington Town Square, Lexington * Northridge Plaza - Hilton Head, Hilton Head * Park Centre, Columbia * Remount Village Shopping Center, North Charleston Tennessee * Apison Crossing, Ooltewah * Chapman-Ford Crossing, Knoxville * Commerce Central, Tullahoma * Congress Crossing, Athens * East Ridge Crossing, Chattanooga * Farrar Place, Manchester * Georgetown Square, Murfreesboro * Germantown Square, Cordova * Greeneville Commons, Greeneville * Hazel Path Commons, Hendersonville * Kimball Crossing, Kimball * Kingston Overlook, Knoxville * Lion's Head Village, Nashville * Madison Street Station, Shelbyville * Memphis Commons, Memphis * Merchant's Central, Winchester * Oakwood Commons, Hermitage * Riverdale Square, Memphis * Saddletree Village, Columbia * Shoppes at Hickory Hollow, Antioch * St. Elmo Central, Chattanooga * Stone East Plaza, Kingsport * Suburban Plaza - Knoxville, Knoxville * The Market of Wolfcreek I, Memphis * The Market of Wolfcreek II, Memphis * The Market of Wolfcreek III, Memphis * The Market of Wolfcreek IV, Memphis * Watson Glen Shopping Center, Franklin * West Towne Square, Elizabethton * Williamson Square, Franklin Texas * Bardin Place, Arlington * Bay Forest, Houston * Baybrook Gateway, Webster * Baytown Shopping Center, Baytown * Beltway South, Houston * Braes Heights, Houston * Braes Link, Houston * Braes Oaks, Houston * Braesgate, Houston * Brenham Four Corners, Brenham * Broadway, Houston * Bryan Square, Bryan * Carmel Village, Corpus Christi * Cedar Bellair, Bellaire * Central Station, College Station * Claremont Village, Dallas * Clear Lake Camino, Houston * Crossing at Fry Road, Katy * Crossroads Center – Pasadena, Pasadena * El Camino, Bellaire * Five Points, Corpus Christi * Forest Hills, Ft. Worth * Harwood Central Village, Bedford * Hearthstone Corners, Houston * Highland Village Town Center, Highland Village * Huntington Village, Houston * Inwood Forest, Houston * Jeff Davis, Dallas * Jefferson Park, Mount Pleasant * Jester Village, Houston * Jones Plaza, Houston * Jones Square, Houston * Keegan's Meadow, Stafford * Kenworthy, El Paso * Klein Square, Spring * Las Colinas, Irving * Lazybrook, Houston * League City, League City * Maplewood Mall, Houston * Market Plaza, Plano * Marketplace at Flower Mound, Flower Mound * Merchants Park-, Houston * Mount Houston Square, Houston * North 45 Plaza, Houston * North Hills Village, Haltom City * Northgate – Houston, Houston * Northshore East, Houston * Northshore Plaza, Portland * Northshore West, Houston * Northtown Plaza, Houston * Northwood, Houston * Orange Grove, Houston * Palm Plaza, Aransas * Parktown, Deer Park * Parkview East, Pasadena * Parkview West, Pasadena * Parmer Crossing, Austin * Pearland Plaza, Pearland * Pinemont Shopping Center, Houston * Plantation Plaza, Clute * Ridglea Plaza, Ft. Worth * Rock Prairie Crossing, College Station * Royal Oaks Village, Houston * Sharpstown Plaza, Houston * Spencer Square, Pasadena * Stevens Park Village, Dallas * Tanglewilde, Houston * Texas City Bay, Texas City * The Centre at Navarro Highway, Victoria * The Centre at Preston Ridge, Frisco * The Market at Preston Ridge, Frisco * Tidwell Place, Houston * Tomball Parkway Plaza, Tomball * Townshire, Bryan * Trinity Commons, Fort Worth * Village Plaza, Garland * Washington Square, Kaufman * Webb Royal, Dallas * Westcliff, Ft. Worth * Westheimer Commons, Houston * Windvale, The Woodlands * Winwood Town Center, Odessa * Wynnewood Village, Dallas Vermont * Rutland I, Rutland * Rutland Plaza, Rutland Virginia * Cave Spring Corners, Roanoke * Culpeper Town Square, Culpeper * Hanover Square, Mechanicsville * Hilltop Plaza, Virginia Beach * Hunting Hills, Roanoke * Jefferson Green, Newport News * Lake Drive Plaza, Vinton * Lakeside Plaza, Salem * Ridgeview Centre, Wise * Spradlin Farm, Christiansburg * Strawbridge, Virginia Beach * Tuckernuck Square, Richmond * VA-KY Regional Shopping Centre, Norton * Valley Commons, Salem West Virginia * Grand Central Plaza, Parkersburg * Kmart Plaza, Vienna * Moundsville Plaza, Moundsville Wisconsin * Fitchburg Ridge Shopping Centre, Fitchburg * Fox River Plaza, Burlington * Mequon Pavilions, Mequon * Moorland Square Shopping Centre, New Berlin * Northridge Plaza, Milwaukee * Packard Plaza, Cudahy * Paradise Pavilion, West Bend * Spring Mall, Greenfield Wyoming * Cheyenne Plaza, Cheyenne See also * List of Centro Shopping Centres in Australia References Centro Proprieties Group United States of America Shopping Centre Directory External links *Centro Properties Group United States of America website Category:Lists of shopping malls